


Magnus adopts local chaotic neutral wolf

by GeneralGeryuganshoop



Series: The Doctor's Throwaway Drabbles. [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: But Like Not Actually, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralGeryuganshoop/pseuds/GeneralGeryuganshoop
Summary: Magnus Chase takes Fenris wolf for a small walk around Valhalla. Samirah doesn't understand.This fic is semi-crack, mostly because it doesn't explain how the helheim Fenris got there.





	Magnus adopts local chaotic neutral wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in a series known as the Doctor's throwaway drabbles. Basically less than five hundred word stories to get me in the writing mood. Most will have no continuity, but some may be.

“Magnus.” The einherji in question turned to face his friend, Samirah al-Abbas.

“Yeah? What's up Sam?”

“Can you give me an explanation as to why you're walking Fenris Wolf around like a dog?” Magnus shrugged. He continued walking, apparently towards the dining hall, but Samirah wasn't finished.

“You do realize that him getting free is the first sign of Ragnarok right?”

“Well as far as I can tell, Ragnarok hasn’t begun. No angry fire giants, no gods preparing for war. I'm pretty sure we're fine.” Samirah facepalmed.

“I guess not. But that still doesn't explain why you're taking him for a walk.”

“Wouldn't you get cranky if you'd been trapped for millennia without a good chance to stretch your legs?”

“Frey-son.” Fenris interjected. “I'm hungry. How much further until the dining area?”

“It's just at the end of this hallway. C’mon Fenris. Let's go eat before all the food is gone.”

Samirah stood behind, in utter disbelief.

* * *

Needless to say, Fenris, along with Magnus and the rest of Floor 19 were given a wide berth in the dining hall. Be it the fact that he was an ancient monster, destined to start Ragnarok, or the fact that he ate like an absolute animal, tearing into his steak like it was the first decent meal he'd had in ages. Which, it admittedly may have been. Magnus’s shield siblings had reminded him all the ways this could go wrong, but basically gave up as he was putting the leash on the collar he'd bought for Fenris. The Wolf seemed strangely okay with it, and even became fairly domestic in the short time he'd been there.

“That was… fairly enjoyable.” 

“Yeah. I’d say my friends are enjoyable maybe 75% of the time.”

“Except for that red-haired girl. She’s bossy and rude.” Magnus snickered, and threw the wolf a piece of lunch meat he'd nabbed from the mini fridge in lounge 19. Fenris grabbed it out of midair and laid back down on the large dog bed Magnus had bought. He yawned and paced for a few times before curling up to sleep.

Magnus walked to the lightswitch and turned it off. “Goodnight Fenris. No eating me in my sleep, okay? I don't feel like waking up late because I had to come back from the dead.”

Fenris grumbled, seemingly already asleep.

Magnus got in the bed and turned towards the wall, away from Fenris.

“Goodnight… Magnus.”


End file.
